Arkania
The People's Socialist Democracy of Arkania (Arkanian: Sosaalitik Vilksdemokrasi Arkanija) commonly referred to as 'Arkania '''is a sovereign island nation located in the North Sea in Western Europe. It is internationally known, and prides itself as the "smallest socialist nation in the world" with a total population of approximately 9,000 people and a total area of 35 km2. The capital, and largest settlement on the island is Vizarijhavn. The island of Arkania was first settled during the 16th century as a Dutch quarrying settlement and outpost. Arkania declaraed independence from the Netherlands in 1940 after hearing the news of the Nazi Invasion of the Netherlands during the Second World War, the Dutch military garrison stationed on the island staged a revolution lead by soldier Hendrijk Peterszen. Peterszen had been influenced by Marxist writings and subscribed to the Anarcho-Syndicalist school of thought. Peterszen rallied up his fellow soldiers at the station in Vizarijhavn, stormed the garrison commander's office and took control of the station. The red flag was raised, the rest of the town was secured for the rebels, and on. Peterszen, and several other members of the proclaimed the People's Democracy of Arkania in the town's square. The Constitutional Committee of Arkania was established and drafted the Constitution of Arkania, which promulgated an "ideal socialist society" governed through direct democracy, and organised through workers' self-management. these principles became known as Arkanian Socialism. The constitution was ratified in 1941. Through an international anomaly, Arkania became recognised as a sovereign state by the end of the Second World War in 1945. Arkania remained neutral and in isolation for much of the 20th century, focusing on working towards the establishment of a socialist society domestically and striving to become fulling self-sufficient. Hendrijk Peterszen was elected the first Vilkskansaler in 1940, and was reelected in 1945. Arkania remained neutral during the First Cold War, revealing support for neither side of the Ideology Crisis and continuing its policies of neutrality and isolationism conducting limited international trade during this period. Arkania discovered a limited amount in the waters off its coast in the 1960's, which prompted a case in the International Court of Justice between Arkania and the Netherlands, which resulted in the agreement and confirmation of Arkania's exclusive economic zone. Arkania's oil reserves were tapped during the 1970's with help from Britannia in developing its oil infrastructure. The oil revenue brought much needed prosperity to the island which helped to develop further public infrastructure provisions on the island. Arkania is widely regarded as a society which is highly influenced by true Communist and Anarchist principles, putting the people in the position of power. A direct democracy, constrained to socialist principles by its constitution, Arkania is a self-governing society, where sovereignty is concentrated in the people through a system of syndication and free association. Arkania is governed by the Ratzvilkeren, the highest political institution that functions as a legislative body. The Ratzvilkeren is open to participation by all Arkanians over the age of 18 and meets quarterly to decide on national policies. The Ratzvilkeren elect the Vilkskansaler, who is the international representative and figurehead of the Arkanian nation, and is bound by the constitution to carry out and implement the policy decided on by the people in the Ratzvilkeren aswell as to coordinate the provision of vital services. The Vilkskansaler is elected every 5 years. Arkania has been ranked as one of the least globalised countries in the world both culturally and economically, having escaped this through its long period of isolation and limited international trade, choosing mostly to provide for itself and importing very limited foreign goods. Arkania's economy is almost entirely self-sufficient, and unlike most other European economies is based on traditional practices. Farming and fishing are the largest industries in Arkania, with others including ship building, quarrying, oil extraction and motorcycle manufacturing. The nation has a high international trade export-to-import ratio due to its lack of interest in importation of goods. Arkania remains relatively isolated from international politics, maintaining diplomatic relations with few countries. Arkania is however an active member of the League of Nations and Council of Europe. Arkania has long been culturally distinct from the rest of Netherlands, for many centuries the island's population had been largely overlooked due to its distant proximity from the rest of the Netherlands and diminutive population. As a result, Arkania's populace became highly self-sufficient developing independent cultural traditions and customs. Arkanians recognise themselves as a distinct ethnic group, and have developed a distinct dialect of Dutch. Arkania ranks high in terms of public health and education, civil liberties and freedoms, while remaining a relatively poor country in terms of GDP per capita, quality of life and happiness is high. Etymology The English name ''"Arkania" is imported from the Arkanian name for the island, "Arkanija". The name "Arkanija" is derived from the Dutch word "arken" meaning "arks", which relates to the initial discovery of the island by shipwrecked crew, who had been drifting for days in the North Sea after a large storm, landed on the island. As a result, the inhabitants were called "Arkanijan" which led to naming of the island "Arkenija." History Discovery Settlement Arkanian Revolution In May 1940, the Netherlands was invaded by Nazi Germany, forcing the Dutch government into exile. Arkania however, was not invaded by Germany, and was surprisingly overlooked by German naval forces. Arkania, remaining heavily isolated and distant from the Dutch mainland, were unaware of the fall of the Netherlands until a day later when charismatic and socialist leaning soldier, Hendrijk Peterszen rallied his fellow soldiers at the garrison station in Vizerijhavn, and stormed the commander's office, taking control of the station. A makeshift red flag, made out of a bed sheet, was raised above the station. The Arkanian soldiers under the direction of Peterszen stormed the rest of the town and with much popular support declared independence in the town square of Vizarijhavn in front of the church. Red flags and fabric were draped over buildings in the town and the People's Democracy of Arkania was declared. An interim administration was led by a Troika of Hendrijk Peterszen, Alexij Brektszen the leader of the Arkanian Quarry Workers Union, and Valetta Brektszen, his wife, and then editor of Arkania's newspaper, Arkanijakraant. The Troika coordinated the establishment of the Constitutional Committee, consisting of people's representatives from all walks of life of Arkania, wishing to create an inclusive constitution that served the interests of all. The committee convened on the 1st of August 1940, and continued to write the constitution for the rest of the autumn. The Troika effectively governed Arkania during 1940 and managed to defend the island, until the constitution was completed in December 1940, and ratified on the 2nd January 1941. The Troika disbanded on the 3rd, and the first meeting of the Ratzvilkeren took place on the 4th. Elections for the first Vilkskansaler took place later that month, electing Hendrijk Peterszen to office. Independence Geography Arkania is a small island nation located in the North Sea, approximately 346 kilometres off the Dutch coastline. The island of Arkania has a total area of 35 kilometres squared. The island is largely flat, and consists partly of marshland and sand dunes, and partly of fertile arable farmland. Arkania is surrounded on three sides by sandy beaches, while Vizerijhavn is located on a rockier area, which creates a natural harbour. Climate Arkania has a typical offshore maritime climate, and is largely mild all year round. Since there is no land mass in the vicinity, temperatures rarely drop below −5°C. Arkania is almost entirely free of pollen. Arkanian Spring and Summers tend be comparatively cool, while Autumns are longer and warmer than other parts of Europe. The coldest temperature ever recorded in Arkania was -11°C in 1956. The warmest temperature ever recorded in Arkania was 27°C in 1994. Settlements There are a total of 4 settlements on Arkania, the largest of which being the capital, Vizerijhavn, which has a population of approximately 6,855 people, almost three quarters of the island's population. Other villages on the island are Stijngeveed, Boorijnenhavn and Graaverendorv. Politics See Main: ''Politics of Arkania'' Arkania's political system is highly unique, and is based upon centuries old traditions of Arkanians, a tightly knit community that functions almost like a collective. Arkania's political system has been described as a true success at creating a functioning direct democracy and true socialist society in which the people have the position of power and sovereignty. The Arkanian system balances the right of the people to govern for themselves with the need of a limited central power to represent the nation internationally and implement vital services. The Arkanian political system is internationally renowned by many Anarchists and Socialists as a model society. The codified and entrenched Constitution of Arkania is the founding and fundamental document of Arkania, protecting the power of the people from abuse by a political elite. The constitution was written during the Autumn of 1940, by the Constitutional Committee, consisting of representatives of the people from all walks of life. The constitution was later ratified in 1941. Arkanians have strong national pride, and fiercely guard their independence and are reluctant to agree to anything that erodes such independence or power. Government See Main: Ratzvilkeren The highest political institution of Arkania is the Ratzvilkeren, the legislative body of Arkania which consists of all citizens of over the age of majority of 18. The Ratzvilkeren debates and votes on the direction of policy and any propositions or initiatives that have been initiated and received enough signatures to be included in the meeting, and once every 5 years elects the Vilkskansaler. The Ratzvilkeren meetings are directed by the Vilkskansaler, who simply functions as 'peacekeeper' during the meetings, and has no power over the direction or their outcome. Propositions and initiatives may be submitted by the people to be voted on in the Ratzvilkeren, they must however recieve atleast 150 signatures to be featured in the meetings. These may be a proposed law, or a change to an existing law. Propostions must be approved by a simple majority of the Ratzvilkeren, however changes to the Constitution must be confirmed by a super majority, which consists of three quarters of the meeting, and three quarters of the local meetings in each of the municipalities. Recognising the need for a centralised figure and body to represent the Arkanian nation internationally and carry out policies decided on by the Ratzvilkeren, the position of Vilkskansaler was created in 1940. The office is elected every 5 years by the Ratzvilkeren. Candidates may come from any walk of life, however must be nominated by atleast 500 citizens of Arkania. The Vilkskansaler is the de facto Head of State of Arkania, however has very limited power and exists ultimately to carry out the policies which are decided on by the people. The Vilkskansaler may however assume additional powers during a national crisis or a time of war when a central figure is needed to make effective decisions quickly. The Vilkskansaler also heads the Direktorats, which coordinate vital services of Arkania, such as healthcare, education and emergency services. Administrative Divisions Arkania is divided into four localities, known as ''Dorvs''. ("Dorven" in Arkanian, meaning 'village') Each dorv is governed by localised syndication through localised meetings, with some powers devolved from the national Ratzvilkeren. Due to Arkania's small size, dorvs retain few powers as there is little need for local coordination. The four dorvs of Arkania are; * Boorijnenhavn (513) * Graaverendorv (692) * Stijngeveed (801) * Vizerijhavn (6,855) Foreign Relations Arkania follows a general policy of international neutrality and is relatively isolated in its foreign affairs. Arkania is a member of the League of Nations, however commonly abstains in the voting process, and a member of the Council of Europe. Arkania retains close ties with very few nations, and operates a small limited network of diplomatic missions, currently only retaining embassies in the Netherlands, Germany and Britannia. The controversy over Arkania's EEZ had led to tensions in relations with the Netherlands in the 1970's, however Arkania has since formed a closer relationship with the Dutch government. Arkania has formed a close relationship with Britannia, who has been a major benefactor to the nation and assisted in the development of the island's oil industry. Foreign policy direction is decided on by the people, but is carried out and implemented by the Vilkskansaler, who's main responsibility the national figurehead, Arkania's foreign representative, with very little power domestically. Arkania has also, rather controversially, recognised and opened relations with Freetown Christiania in 1991, becoming the first sovereign nation to do so. Military Arkania is the smallest country to have a standing military, albeit small, it is a source of great national pride. Developed from the Dutch military garrison on the island in 1940, the Arkanian military forces consist of Militiamen and a small Naval force, which also performs coast guard duties. The Arkanian military has a approximately 320 personnel as of 2015. Arkania has never been in a state of war and its military has never been in battle since the Arkanian Revolution in 1940, the Arkanian military exists solely as a protectionist force. Economy Arkania has a mixed economy, and been ranked as one of the least globalised countries in the world, having escaped this through its long period of isolation and limited international trade, choosing mostly to provide for itself and importing very limited foreign goods. As a result, Arkania's economy is almost entirely self-sufficient, and unlike other modern Western economies, is based on traditional, primary practices, including farming, fishing, quarrying and oil extraction. There are also sizeable ship building and motorcycle manufacturing enterprises in Arkania, which primarily produce for domestic use. The nation has a high international trade export-to-import ratio due to its lack of interest in importation of goods. Arkania's economy is organised through workers' self-management committees. Known as Workers' Councils, these committees collectively coordinate the island's economy through monthly meetings. Arkania has dismissed wages, rents and private retail as exploitation. Arkania provides housing to all residents, and most resources are distributed through the island's ration system. Private enterprises are banned on the island, and all resources are collectively pooled, which has diminished the need for currency on the island, however it is still used to purchase certain consumer goods imported from abroad. The currency of Arkania the Vaag, which was adopted in 1945 and is only printed and distributed in paper note form. Traditionally the largest and most prolific sector of the Arkanian economy has been quarrying, which was the original reason for the settlement of the island during the 18th century, which grew during the 19th century as fuel for the Dutch industrial revolution. However, since the 1960's, Arkania has recieved the majority of its revenue from oil extraction, which has substantially increased the quality of life for residents of Arkania. Petroleum income has meant the better provision of education and health services on the island, as much of it was exported to Europe. However the future of Arkania's oil industry is Infrastructure Transport Arkania has a small and considerably undeveloped transport infrastructure. There is approximately 100km of roads on Arkania, of which only 45km are paved, mostly in the capital, Vizerijhavn. There is little private car ownership, and most journies are carried out by Bus, bicycle or motorcycle. High environmental awareness has led to the severe reduction in the amount of vehicles owned on the island since the 1990's and an increase in the use of public transport. A railway line built in the 19th century for transport of limestone from the quarry to the port at Vizerijhavn is still in operation for limited freight transport today. The only ways to reach the island are by air or boat. Flights from Arkania Airport operate daily to Amsterdam by Air Arkania. Ferry servies operate principally from Rotterdam and Bremenhaven to Vizerijhavn. Category:Nations Category:Arkania